


Reach Out And Touch Faith

by dogtier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Hermaphroditic Trolls, Multi, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtier/pseuds/dogtier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kankri has a productive conversation with his female friends about his tendency to gabber on and on and on and cod stick something in his mouth already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out And Touch Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Homestuck Kink Meme for [this prompt](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/38154.html?thread=39187722#cmt39187722).

Porrim took his sweater, tsking in disapproval as she folded it and set it on the table. 

"You could at least attempt to be tidy," she said. 

"I'm tidy," Kankri grumbled. "Tidier than the rest of them." 

"Someone's pants are too tight today," Meenah said. "Oh wait, that's everyday!"

"Your crude humor is seriously misguided," Kankri said. "I know it's privileged of me as someone neurotypical who can't hope to understand your struggle of living as someone with a personality disorder-"

"Kankri," Porrim said. "Shut up." 

"Porrim," Kankri said. "I appreciate you as a friend but I find myself growing upset at how you try to shut down my avenues of communicating about issues important to-"

"Kankri," Porrim said. She placed her hand across his still moving mouth, squeezing his cheeks. "Shut up."

"Porrim," Kankri said, slightly muffled. "I would appreciate a warning before you initiated physical contact. This sort of behavior could trigger-"

"Kankri," Porrim said, squeezing tighter, skin beginning to glow lightly. "Shut up."

"Porrim," Kankri said. "Make me." 

"Fuck yeah, now we're getting somewhere," Meenah said. 

Porrim let go of Kankri's cheeks, instead reaching up and grabbing a fistful of his hair.

"Hey!" he protested, but he made no move to physically resist as Porrim forced him to his knees. 

"Oh, this is getting good," Latula said. 

"Hey Aranea, are you taking notes for your fan- holy fishsticks Maryam where were you hiding _that?_ " Meenah asked. 

"I'm full of surprises," Porrim said, dress thrown aside and bulge wriggling in Kankri's face. "Now open up." 

"Whoa Porrim, where's our dubcon warning?" Kankri said. Porrim sighed, shoving her thumb into the side of his mouth, forcing his jaw open. He struggled to keep speaking until she grabbed his hair with her other hand, that thumb moving to stroke the base of his nubby horn. 

"Relax," she said, pushing the tip of her bulge inside his now slack mouth. "There's a good boy." 

She caressed the tender flesh where horn met head as she slowly worked her way inside. 

"Damn," Meenah said. "Aranea get over here."

"I think I have quite a nice view where I am," Aranea said. 

"Stop being a cold fish and give me a hand!" Meenah said.

"Hey, what am I? Cod liver?" Latula asked. 

"That's it," Porrim told Kankri. "Wrap your lips around it and suck."

"Latula," Meenah whined. "You're my only hope." 

"Don't get too excited over there," Porrim said. "I thought you wanted a turn." 

"Wait a minute," Kankri protested, pushing away from Porrim with his palms on her thighs. "I didn't-"

"Hands," Porrim snapped. "You know about hands."

"I-" Kankri said. "Well, I can hardly be expected to-"

"Belt," Porrim said.

"It's mine and I don't-" 

"Aranea, come here," Porrim said. "Keep him occupied."

"Hey!" Meenah said. "No fair, I should go next. I'm the princess!" 

"Aranea," Kankri said. "Well, I know you're a reasonably educated woman and oh wow, that is not fair."

"Fryin' size queens!" Meenah said. "You and Maryam just got together cause you're fryin' size queens!"

"Fryin'?" Latula asked.

"Fish fry!" 

"That's terrible," Porrim said, pulling the belt from a struggling Kankri's pants. "Even for you." 

"Now girls," Kankri said. "Well, I should say women. 'Girls' is rather infantilizing considering our ages-" 

"Aranea," Porrim said.

"Right, on it!" Aranea had to grab Kankri by the head to hold him still for her bulge. He let out a muffled squeal around her. 

"There we go," Porrim said, yanking his arms behind his back and securing his wrists together with his belt. "That'll keep you from misbehaving further." 

"Mmm," he said. Porrim laughed, wrapping her arms around him and letting her hand drift down to the front of his pants. "Mmamamph!" 

"Enjoying it, aren't you?" Porrim asked. 

"Give it to him harder!" Meenah urged from the sidelines. "He's only taking you halfway!"

"I don't want to hurt him," Aranea said. "Even if he is insufferable." 

"No, go ahead," Porrim said, free hand holding his hair once again. "I'll keep him steady for you. Just thrust." 

"If you say so," Aranea said. She planted her hands on Kankri's shoulders for leverage as she pushed. He resisted a bit.

"Keep going," Porrim said. "Open up, Kankri."

"I don't- oh," Aranea said. "Oh!"

"That's right," Porrim said. She had one hand on Kankri's head and one around his throat now, feeling the bulge as he took Aranea all the way to the hilt. "Just let it happen." 

Kankri moaned around Aranea as she slid carefully in and out. 

"Cod damn!" Meenah said. 

"Radical," Latula agreed. 

"Can I go faster?" Aranea asked. Porrim chuckled.

"So polite," Porrim said, scratching Kankri's hair scalp until his eyelids fluttered. Of course, that could have also been from the oxygen deprivation. "Go ahead." 

Aranea groaned and panted as she thrust into Kankri's willing mouth. His chin was wet from his drool, tinted blue with Aranea's precome. 

"Ah," Aranea gasped. "I'm going to-"

"Deeper," Porrim ordered. Her grip on Kankri's throat tightened. "Swallow it."

"Ah!" Aranea shouted, shoving deep and tensing all over as she came. 

Kankri struggled to swallow, doing well for the first few bursts before beginning to choke. Aranea pulled back, gripping her bulge and stroking as Kankri panted for breath around the splatters continuing on his face. Porrim patted his head again before rising. 

"Wow," Aranea said. 

"I feel," Kankri panted. "I feel rather _used_."

"Get ready for some more of that feeling!" Meenah said. 

"That's rather inappropriate," Kankri said. 

"Hey, you're making a mess of those stupid pants," Latula said. 

"What are you talking about?" Kankri asked, squeezing his legs shut. "Talk about invading a person's-"

"Dude just let us take them off already," Latula said. 

"Yeah!" Meenah agreed, pushing him onto his back. Kankri kicked at her.

"Offense!" he shouted. "That's offensive!" 

"Dang," Latula sighed. "The horns really were accurate advertising."

"Now don't go flaunted your endowment privilege-" 

"Hold still," Porrim said, swabbing as his face with a cloth. "You don't want it in your eyes, you always whine when that happens."

"This is hardly the time for- eep!" Kankri squealed. "Latula!"

"Relax dude," Latula said. "I only got one finger in." 

"A troll's nook is- that is not one!" 

"Got get a feel for the full pipe before we go for a ride," Latula said. 

"What does that even mean?" Kankri moaned as Latula worked in a fourth finger. 

"You work fast," Meenah said. "I like that in a woman." 

"He makes it pretty easy," Latula said. 

"I'm not _easy_ ," Kankri protested. "Not that there's anything wrong with exploring your sexuality with multiple parties oh fuck oh fuck." 

"Don't worry, I'll let you be on top," Latula said as she pulled her fingers free and went to work on her own pants. 

"I thought we all agreed it was my turn next," Meenah said. 

"Sharing," Porrim said, helping Kankri back to his knees. . "It's a skill most of us learned during our schoolfeeding." 

"Now ladies," Kankri began. "Is ladies condescending? Women sounds so clinical and females is completely inappropriate-"

"Just shut up and wriggle this way," Latula said. "I got a treat for you."

"Oh damn it, this is unfair," Kankri said. "I'm the man here."

"Now let's not enforce the gender binary," Porrim said, giving him a nudge. "Just enjoy the ride on Latula's big bulge." 

"Shouldn't we take a moment to discuss this is more detail? Perhaps fill out a questionnaire concerning what each of us want from this relationship?" Kankri asked.

"Meenah, your turn," Porrim said.

"About glubbin' time," Meenah said. 

Latula hauled Kankri forward by his hips as Meenah grabbed his hair.

"This manhandling is-"

" _Man_ handling?" Porrim asked. "Now that's not being a good ally for gender equality right there." 

"You're just doing that to annoy me now," Kankri said. 

"Maybe," Porrim said. 

"Stop yapping so I can stick it in," Meenah said. "We all know you want it." 

"Wait a sec, bro," Latula said. "Push him this way so I can- there we go."

"Latula!" Kankri gasped. 

"Fuck you're hot," Latula moaned, thumping her head back against the floor as she tried to keep control of herself. 

"Red blood," Kankri said. "Hemospectrum. Biology. Okay yeah that's big." 

"Open up," Meenah said. "Like a good guppy." 

"That's not sexy at all," Porrim said. "I hope you realize that." 

"Whale-ever," Meenah said, muffling Kankri's further protests was a good deep thrust. 

Kankri struggled to find a balance between the two girls. They both stubbornly maintained their own disjointed rhythms, knocking him back and forth. 

"Here," Porrim said, sliding up behind him, pushing her front to his back and grasping his hips. "Settle down, Latula. You too, Meenah. Honestly, it's like you've never been in a gangbang before." 

Meenah begrudgingly pulled out, letting Kankri struggle to regain his breath while Porrim rolled her hips. The motion transferred forward into Kankri, who keened as Porrim pressed his hips down further onto Latula. 

"Like that," Porrim said. "Just keep steady." 

"Are you done splashing around?" Meenah said. She was tapping her foot.

"You're like a wriggler," Porrim said. She stroked Kankri's throat until he sighed and opened his mouth. 

"About time," Meenah said. 

"Don't just jam it- oh there you go anyway," Porrim said. "No self control. Where did Aranea go?"

"I'm here," Aranea said. "I'm just observing."

"Taking notes for your trashy stories probubbly," Meenah said.

"They're not trashy," Aranea said. She considered a moment. "Alright, they're a little trashy. Be gentler, he looks like he's going to cry."

"He always does that," Porrim said. 

Kankri squeezed his eyes shut, breathing roughly through his nose as he tried to follow Porrim's pattern. Porrim's hands never left him, two points of cool steadiness against the overwhelming feelings bubbling up inside. Porrim kissed just behind his ear and whispered.

"What's going on bro?" Latula panted out. "Not polite to pass secrets during class." 

"You never went to class," Porrim said. 

"Oh, right," Latula said. Her eyes slipped shut and her head thunked back against the floor once again when she came. Kankri yelped in surprise around Meenah's bulge, trying to wriggle away from the weird sensation but Porrim held him in place. 

"Just finish Meenah off, we'll clean you up later," Porrim said. 

Kankri nodded best he could before redoubling his efforts. 

"Oh cod," Meenah groaned, nails twisting in Kankri's hair to the point of pain. "Yeah, take it. That's right oh fuuuuuuck." 

She pulled out, grasping her throbbing bulge as she came on Kankri.

"Eyes," he sputtered. 

"Right, I'll aim for them, sure," Meenah said. 

"Wrigglers," Porrim groaned. "All of you." 

"Could I perhaps get a little help here?" Kankri said, sitting back once Meenah was done. "My own arms are a bit incapacitated at this time and I don't really think this is my color."

"How hemophobic," Latula said.

"Oh! My apologies, I didn't mean to-" Kankri started but broke off with a huff with Meenah and Latula broke out laughing. 

"Here," Porrim said, gathering him in her arms and pulling him to a clean piece of the room. She dabbed his face with a cool cloth once again. 

"My sincere thanks," Kankri said. "Now could I ask to be unbound? These circumstances are beginning to make me feel and bit exposed and uncomfortable. Why if I was a lesser man I might be triggered. Oh, that was terrible of me. I didn't mean to imply that people with triggers were somehow flawed or less masculine than the rest of us, not that masculinity is necessarily a desirable trait-"

Porrim placed her hand over his mouth once again and sighed. 

"You still never know how to shut up, do you?" she asked, pulling her hand away. "No matter how many times I repeat the lesson."

"Maybe I don't think it's that valuable a lesson?"

"Maybe we need harsher consequences for disobeying," she said. 

She pushed him back down on his back, his bound arms twisting uncomfortably underneath him. His protests quickly died when he noticed her glow increasing in intensity. 

"Now Kankri," Porrim said calmly, her hands planted beside his head, her hips across his chest, and his bulge hovering over his lips. "I'm faced with the conclusion that the only way to get some quiet around here is to wear you out until you're too sore to talk." 

"That's not an... obvious conclusion," he answered cautiously.

"It's taken a lot of thought and consideration," she said. "I can't expect you to keep up, as you are so busy with all your other concerns." 

"You intend to test this theory of yours?" Kankri asked nervously. 

"Indeed I am," she said. 

"Well, I suppose I have no choice but to cooperate," he said.

"You always have choices," Porrim said. "You just might not like the outcome of some of them." 

Kankri took a deep breath but didn't speak, instead just wetting his lips.

"Good," Porrim said. 

She edged forward, grasping her bulge steady at the hilt as she slowly pushed into Kankri's waiting mouth. There was little resistance this time, he found the angle of his head necessary to let her down his throat immediately. She was elegant in her movements, sliding in and out of him with practiced ease. 

"Good boy," she praised, fingers carding through his hair and rubbing the base of his horns again. Oh god he had missed that. Kankri felt his eyes rolling back in his head and was thankful that they were blank white and no one else could tell. 

"Dang bro," Latula said. "Really getting off on this, aren't you?" 

Kankri's toes curled as Porrim hit the back of his throat. He squeezed his legs shut defensively but still felt himself flushing all over. Not to mention the utter mess currently leaking from his nook. 

"Hey, I was enjoying the view!" Meenah said. 

"Yeah, let us give you a hand," Latula said. 

Pinned under Porrim he couldn't put up much of a fight, not that he really wanted to, as the girls pulled his legs apart. Meenah grabbed his bulge roughly while Latula wasted no time shoving her fingers back in. He tried to buck, only able to kick his legs ineffectually instead. Porrim still hadn't let up and his vision was getting a bit hazy around the edges. 

"Hey Aranea," Meenah said. "Get in here, I don't want you to miss the fun!" 

"It's a bit crowded," Aranea said. 

"More the merrier," Latula said. 

Kankri moaned around Porrim as Aranea sucked the tip of his bulge into her mouth. 

"Almost there," Porrim said, staying longer deep inside him with each thrust. "Let's try to not make a mess this time, hmm?" 

Porrim sped up, not even pulling out all the way anymore, just working in and out a few inches far down Kankri's throat. It was starting to hurt, he was sure it would really hurt in a few hours but he didn't care. He just wanted to make Porrim happy. 

"Yes," Porrim hissed, bulge throbbing as she came.

Kankri struggled, swallowing and swallowing and trying not to cough despite the amount of it pouring into him. 

"Good boy," Porrim said for what felt like the hundredth time, but it made him shiver still. She carefully climbed off him, sitting to the side to watch the other girls. 

"Heck of stamina you've got there," Latula said.

"It's fucking annoying," Meenah groaned. "My arm is getting tired."

Aranea pulled her mouth away from his bulge, instead using her thumb to press hard on the slit and that was it. His orgasm hurt from the intensity, burning up and up from his nook all the way to his throat, making his stomach flip and his fingers dig into his palms. He keened and Meenah laughed, jerking his bulge viciously until he hissed in pain. 

"That's enough," Porrim said. She shooed the others away and pulled Kankri up into her lap. "I'm going to free your arms now, try to behave." 

"Alright," he croaked, voice barely working. 

"Finally," Porrim said, patting his leg. "Some results."


End file.
